lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tropico (film)
Tropico (stylized as TROPICO) is a twenty-seven minute short film, serving as a story directed to the music from the EP Paradise by Lana Del Rey. It is described as'' "A tale of redemption told to the music of Body Electric, Gods & Monsters, Bel Air", and stars Lana, alongside co-star actor, Shaun Ross. Background The film was first announced upon the release of the first music video of "Bel Air" when it was uplaoded to Lana's youtube channel on November 8, 2012. The video contained the following description: "i lost my reputation, i forgot my truth. But i have my beauty and i have my youth. 'TROPICO' the film, coming next year", though there was little response after this. Anthony Mandler was confirmed as the director of Tropico, making it his third video collaboration with Del Rey, his first two being "National Anthem" and "Ride". Shooting primarily took place in Chatsworth and Los Angeles. The film features actors who play Elvis Presley, Marilyn Monroe and Jesus Christ, (all of whom are mentioned in "Body Electric") after cast and crew members uploaded pictures to their personal instagrams. Tropico was released December 5, 2013, both on VEVO, and also as a digital EP on iTunes including the three songs featured in the film, as well as the film itself. Tropico premiered in the Cinerama Dome in Hollywood on December 4, and a meet and greet was held by Lana for fans. On the night, Del Rey also revealed the name of her new record, ''Ultraviolence, with the tracklist yet to be revealed. Promotion In the weeks leading up to the release of Tropico, Lana released two official teasers on her official youtube channel, Lana Del Rey, as well as two official trailers, one released on her youtube channel, and one on her VEVO channel, LanaDelReyVEVO. The first teaser shows Lana crouching on her knees and praying while wearing a blue dress and head dress, and the second teaser shows Del Rey and Shaun Ross together as Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden with Marilyn Monroe, Elvis, and Jesus. Starting July 27, 2013, Lana released the first of three official teaser posters of Tropico. All of the posters are shot in the opening Garden scene with the words "TROPICO" sprawled in capital letters somewhere across the poster. The first poster is shot in full black and white, and features Lana and the white serpent from the Garden of Eden in her hands, as it slithers around her shoulders. The second features both Lana and Shaun together in the garden in a full-length body shot with the gold foil plants and trees surrounding them. The third, and final poster was released in sepia tone. This shot sees Lana crouching on her knees on the ground in the the same outfit used in the first official teaser video. TROPICO.jpg BQYPWSRCEAAS7x8.jpg BR5Q9G8CEAAHEDG.jpg Commercial release Tropico was released as a digital EP on iTunes. Cast *Lana Del Rey — Herself *Shaun Ross — Himself *Kevin Lee Wright — *Lloyd Douglas — *Jodi Fleischer — Marilyn Monroe *Stan — *Jeff Skora — Business man *Noel Schwab — Business man *Steve Carnaham — Business man *Andy Brosseau — Business man *Roger Rignack — Business man *Jan Freifeld — Business man *Richard Halverson — Business man *Colette — Summertime Girl *Bernadette — Summertime Girl *Alyssa Morgan — Summertime Girl *Trystin Schou — Summertime Girl *Brandon Knaff — Tweeker *Morgan Smith — Tweeker *Charlie Grant — Tweeker *Mark Doble — Tweeker *John Dane — Tweeker *Lawson Taylor — Tweeker *Simba — Tweeker Crew *Writer — Lana Del Rey *Director — Anthony Mandler *Producer — Heather Heller *Production supervisor — Karl Reid *Cinematography — Dave Devlin *Editor — Jeff Selis *Telecine — Tom Poole *Music — Lana Del Rey, Daniel Heath, Tim Larcombe, Rock Nowels *Musical Score — Daniel Heath *Stylist — Johnny Blue Eyes *Hair Stylist — Anna Cofone *Make Up Artist — Pamela Cochrane *Managment — Ed Millett, Ben Mawson at TAP Managment Category:Videos Category:Music videos